


The Swear Jar

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Choking Kink, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dangerous Sexual Act, Denial, Gaming, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Requested Sex Act, Sex Games, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Dan Howell, Tasting, Throat Fucking, dominant phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil teases Dan about his language during a gaming live stream and offers him a deal off camera. The sexual game proves to be a real challenge for Dan, who wants nothing more than to collect his unique reward.





	The Swear Jar

"Language, Daniel." Phil spoke firmly, staring straight ahead at the game.

Dan immediately obeyed. Phil only used his full name when he needed Dan's full attention. The problem was that it also turned Dan on to hear him use it, particularly in  _that_  tone.

"Fucking hell!" Dan shouted out as his bandicoot fell from its platform and died. He smirked, feeling Phil's leg pressing against his own underneath the desk.

"Dan!" Phil shook his head and covered his ears. "There are babies watching this!"

The chat went wild with comments, viewers claiming to be actual babies and feigning offense.

"See, Dan?" Phil pointed to the chat, and Dan laughed heartily.

"Oh please, you know it's just who I am." Dan wagged his finger at the camera. "I may be dead inside, but my vocabulary is alive and well."

Phil couldn't help but to laugh with him. He wasn't mad, not really. He took the controller from Dan and started to play.

The live stream wrapped up, and Dan giggled as he pushed away from the desk. Phil smirked at him. He wasn't going to let this go so easily. Just as Dan stood up, Phil wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's legs and pulled him into his lap.

"Phil!" Dan squealed. "What are you doing?"

"You naughty boy, swearing during our live stream." Phil grinned and went in to nip at Dan's shoulder.

Dan blushed wildly, squirming in Phil's lap.

"I can't ... I can't help it. I guess I'm just a bad boy." He blinked rapidly, pouting sexily. Phil pulled him closer.

"You know what happens to bad boys, Daniel?" Dan gulped. He knew exactly what happened, and he couldn't wait.

"No. What happens, Daddy?" Dan pretended to be surprised and kissed Phil's smooth cheek.

"Why don't you go downstairs and find out? Hmm?" Phil ran his hand up along Dan's thigh and squeezed his hip.

Dan rolled his eyes. "And if I don't? Will you show me right here?"

Dan was behaving just as playfully as Phil, and frankly, it turned Phil on. The daddy kink had many forms. 'Sassy Dan' was a favorite. Phil felt himself grow right in his jeans.

"Don't be a brat, Daniel," Phil scolded. He whispered the words against his cheek, causing Dan to shiver with delight.

Phil squeezed his shoulders. He had visions of taking Dan right on the futon behind them. But then he remembered that it no longer supported their combined weight, not after  _last_   _time_.

"My baby has a filthy mouth." Phil tutted. He didn't mind Dan's swearing despite his own hesitation to do so online. He loved everything about his boyfriend. It was a game, and they both knew it.

Dan felt himself slipping into submission. They never took it too far, despite the many fanfics that had Phil leading Dan around like a puppy, telling him when to walk and how far.

They liked to tease, occasionally pulling ideas from some of the better Archive writings. Dan enjoyed reading what people created, always reading and remarking under an alias. He found that Phil enjoyed them too, when he read them aloud. They would do this in bed, late at night.

One of their current favorites had Dan receiving rewards for good behavior. Phil smirked when the idea popped into his head.

"Hey Dan, since you seem to have trouble controlling your mouth during live streams, I have an idea." Phil swiveled the chair with one leg, holding on to Dan, who had his long arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah? Like a  _punishment,_  Phil?" Dan's raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Of sorts, yeah." Phil moved one hand upward along Dan's spine, stopping abruptly at his neck. "You know what you need, Daniel?"

Dan shook his head.

"You need a swear jar, Darling."

" _What_?!" Dan laughed. "No way, Phil." He was hoping that Phil was going to say that he needed to be bent over and fucked into that shitty futon.

"Oh, I think that's exactly what's going to happen." Phil winked. "And if you swear during a live stream, you have to put money in the jar. But, if the jar is empty when we sign off, you get a reward of your choosing."

Dan's eyes lit up. He knew exactly where Phil was going with this, and he liked it. A lot.

" _Anything_ I want?" Dan smiled sexily.

"Yes. Anything." Phil remained firm, though he seriously enjoyed watching Dan play along. "But, if you misbehave, and you swear, you have to pay up."

"And?"

"And nothing. If you hear that "plunk" sound in the jar, you get nothing." Phil leaned back slightly, exposing his perfect, pale belly.

Dan's mouth fell open.

"I can be good, and I am going to get you to do  _the_   _thing_." Dan laughed. He knew that there was one thing that Phil hesitated to do. It wasn't because it was strange, and it wasn't because it was difficult. Phil didn't like to do it because it was dangerous. The problem was, it was incredibly sexy for  _both_  of them.

Dan found it to be thrilling, and few things made him as hot as "the thing."

"We shall see, Daniel."

Phil drummed on the edge of the desk to indicate that he was preparing to stand. Dan stumbled around on weak legs as his boyfriend left the room.

* * *

With a full week to go until the next live gaming stream, Phil decided that it would be a good idea to practice during their joint live show.

"Come on, Dan." Phil shook the jar in his right hand. "Let's see if you can behave yourself, yeah?" He smirked, knowing that Dan was practically salivating for an opportunity to prove himself.

"You're on,  _Daddy_." Dan smiled back, wiggling his hips as he crossed the room.

Phil felt his pants tighten around him, or was that his cock twitching?

"Hey guys!" Phil looked at the screen and waved enthusiastically. Dan would be joining him in a bit, though it would be a surprise to his audience.

It was approximately fourteen minutes in that Phil called for him. The chat went wild.

"DAN!" Phil giggled as he read the excited comments. "Yes, Dan has agreed to pop in for a few minutes." Dan smiled and blinked rapidly, giving the webcam a two-finger salute.

"Hello there  _Frienderinos_." Dan laughed. He hoped that the conversation would stay mild. He did not want to slip up. More than anything, Dan wanted an empty jar.

Luckily, the audience wanted to talk about things like what was happening on Stranger Things and Riverdale. Dan was pretty quiet actually; it was, after all, Phil's live show.

"Hey Dan, 'philhowell' wants to know how you feel about the Australia poll for gay marriage." Phil looked to him.

"Oh that? Yeah that was pretty fucking amazing." Dan shifted in his seat and leaned forward to say more. He paused and cringed when he heard the awful "plunk" sound.

Phil giggled as he watched Dan's face become suddenly serious.

That stupid jar. Dan was so disappointed. He was looking forward to having Phil behind him with his arms wrapp-

"Dan?" Phil giggled and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry ... so yeah, it was amazing. Let's hope parliament listens to what the people want." Dan tried not to sound as though the evening had been ruined by one stupid word.

Dan was relieved when Phil finally wrapped up his show. He wanted to see if he could negotiate with his boyfriend, make an advance on next Saturday's gaming stream, so to speak.

Phil was not inclined to waive his baby's slip up. "Sorry Dan. The rules are the rules."

Dan frowned, pouted, and tried a different approach. "Kiss me."

Phil laughed. "Kiss you?" He leaned over and put his hand on Dan's cheek, turning his face toward him. Dan had a plan to kiss him so sensually, so seductively, that Phil would just have to reconsider.

Dan closed his eyes as Phil leaned in and pressed his soft, pink lips to Dan's. There was the tingle that radiated through his entire body every time that they touched. It didn't matter how chaste the kiss, or how many years that they shared kisses, there were  _always_  tingles.

Dan hummed softly in the back of his throat as he kissed back. Their noses rubbed together, and Phil could feel Dan's gentle puff of breath on his cheek.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, pulling and tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. Phil moaned into his mouth and opened up for him.

They didn't have to wonder what they looked like when they kissed like this. So many of their intimate moments, especially kisses, had been captured during filming. So, they knew that they looked beautiful, their pale faces eclipsed by the other, their heads bobbing gently and lovingly at first.

Dan knew that Phil's eyelids were fluttering, and that his neck stretched to meet the slight tip of Dan's head. There were the gorgeous sounds of their lips meeting and separating again and again.

Phil relaxed and exhaled deeply through his nose. Dan's mouth was perfect; he was warm and smooth. He tasted good too, as he always did.

Dan's tongue expertly massaged Phil's, and the noises between them became wetter. Phil gripped his shoulders and groaned deeply. Dan started to giggle. Phil was confused but wanted more of his boyfriend's kisses.

"What?" Phil looked completely drunk. His lips were swollen and his hair was disheveled.

"Sorry. It's just that you're so sexy when you moan like that." Dan blushed. He had a tendency to giggle when he got excited. "So hot, Phil, really."

Phil smirked seductively and kissed Dan again. This time Phil dominated the kiss. He whined a little when he felt Dan's hands in his hair.

They went on like this for quite a while, and Phil started grinding against Dan's thigh subconsciously. 

"Oh ... sorry." Phil blushed.

"Don't be sorry, Daddy ... I like it." Dan kissed him more deeply and pushed his hips forward to grind against Phil and to provide his gorgeous boyfriend some friction.

"God, Dan ..." Phil had crossed the line from 'making out feels really good' to 'I need him right the fuck now.'

Phil lay back on the sofa and pulled Dan on top of him. They were both moaning and squirming around, hands moving frantically.

"Phil ... please ... there is something I want so badly." Dan dragged his body up against him, whimpering at the feel of their hard lumps rubbing together. Phil moaned underneath him, kneading the flesh of Dan's ass under his jeans.

"Yeah?" Phil hummed. "What is it, Baby?" Phil kissed Dan's neck and held his perfect ass cheeks between his fingers. He lapped at the sweet skin, sucking on that special place where Dan's neck sloped into his shoulder. He tasted so good.

"M’Daddy..." Dan mumbled. "You  _know_  what I want." He smiled into Phil's hair.

Phil stopped, his eyes widening. Surely Dan knew better than to ask. It sounded so hot, and Phil really wanted to try again, but Dan would have to make it through Saturday's live gaming stream if Phil was going to do  _that_.

"Baby, you know you can't ask for that tonight." Phil giggled and nipped at him again. He spoke softly but firmly against the wet skin of his neck. Dan hissed.

" _Phiiiil_." He whined, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes. Phil put a finger to Dan's lips to shush him.

"Saturday, Dan. You make it through the gaming stream, and you ask me again on Saturday night." Phil kissed him long and hard.

* * *

"What should we play today, Dan?" Phil sat at the gaming desk, fiddling with the new mic.

"God, anything but Mario Cart ... please." Dan knew that he would never make it through if they played that game. "How about something lighthearted? I know! There's the Hello Kitty pack that -"

Phil laughed. "No, Dan. We're not playing Hello Kitty." Dan was being absolutely adorable. The truth was that Phil was ready for tonight, and he wanted Dan to make it through with an empty jar. In fact, the best part about the act was Dan  _asking_  for it.

He wanted Dan to beg.

They ended up playing Overcooked, and it was excruciating for poor Dan. He couldn't concentrate, and he kept cocking up the game. Phil almost felt sorry for him.

"One more round, Dan?" The question was Phil's way of getting Dan to use his safe word. Phil know if he heard Dan say that he was "hungry," it was over.

"Why not?" Dan smiled. He was doing so well. He was going to finish the goddamn stream with an empty fucking jar.

"Okay then, it looks like we are making salads then, Danny." Phil giggled and nodded at the camera. "Dan and Philly's Salad-y Dreams."

The round was easy, and Dan was relieved. He was going to make it after all.

It had been exactly two weeks since Phil first mentioned the swear jar. There were two instances in which Dan tried to get an advance on his victory, but Phil had said no. This, of course, was part of the thrill, and both of them had signed on the for the game.

Phil would never hold out on Dan, leaving his beloved boyfriend unsatisfied. They loved to tease and experiment. Phil was becoming louder and louder as the game came to an end. In just a few minutes, Dan would be in his lap bragging, and Phil was already semi-hard over it. He was thankful for the desk at that moment.

As predicted, Dan rolled away from the desk and grabbed the jar to his right. He shook it, turned it upside down, and straddled Phil's thighs.

"Hear that, Philly?" Dan smirked. "That is the sound of my victory."

Phil smiled and grabbed his curved hips. He didn't even care that his fringe fell forward and drooped over his eye.

"Such a good boy, Daniel." Phil squeezed him and winked. "Good boys get rewarded for good behavior in this house."

Dan was already hard. Phil was making him even harder with that voice. He had a way of turning him into a right mess just by opening his mouth and speaking.

Dan moaned and fell into Phil's chest. He looked up at him with big, round, dilated eyes.

"What is it that you want, Baby Boy? Hmm?" Phil purred into his ear. He could feel Dan's cock pressing against his belly. "Tell Daddy."

Dan whimpered and leaned ever closer to Phil. He practically crawled up his chest and put his lips to Phil's ear.

"I want ..." Dan's breath felt warm against the sensitive skin of his lobe, and he erupted into goosebumps. " _I want you to_   _choke_   _me,_   _Daddy_."

Dan exhaled deeply and his breath hitched. He put small, sweet kisses along Phil's neck, and licked a stripe on to the flesh under her jaw. He hummed against the wet skin and nibbled playfully.

Phil felt like he could come from this. Dan was so unbelievably sexy. Of course Dan would ask for this. This was "the thing." They had done it twice before. The first experiment had been inspired by a fic, though it did not go as smoothly as they had hoped. Phil was extremely nervous.

The second time that they attempted the act, it had gone off perfectly. Not only had Dan come hard and long, but Phil found that he was incredibly turned on by Dan's reaction, and he had one of the most intense orgasms he could remember.

Dan begged for Phil to choke him again, but Phil was always so scared that something would go wrong. Even after reading about how to "play" safely, Phil worried about his boyfriend’s safety.

It was no secret that Dan wanted to try again. He had stopped asking six months ago, not wanting Phil to feel pressured. One day Phil motioned choking in a gaming video when referring to his collar and Dan visibly gulped in response. Phil saw his reaction in editing and considered surprising Dan at some point.

"You want Daddy to wrap his long fingers around your neck and squeeze, Baby? Right when you’re about to go off?" Phil felt dizzy with anticipation. Dan was grinding up into his hip and uttering the tiniest cries into the warm skin of Phil's neck.

"God yes ... I want you to cut off my air with your perfect cock up my ass." Dan clawed at his chest.

"Mmmm ... you want me to press on this pretty spot? This one right here?" Phil kissed Dan's neck and sucked gently on the very center of his throat. Dan shook in his lap.

"Fuck, yes." Dan rolled his head into Phil's shoulder and let out a pathetic-sounding squeak. Phil chucked deeply and nibbled his skin.

"Stand up, Baby. We can't do this here." Phil had to actually carry Dan to the bedroom. He was far too weak to walk on his own. Besides, he was already deep in his submissive head space.

"Dan. I need you to tell me our safe word before you slip too far under. What is it, Baby?" Phil looked him in the eye as he removed his own shirt.

"Whiskers." Dan writhed around on top of the sheets. "It's whiskers, Daddy."

Phil nodded authoritatively. "Good boy, Daniel. And you will use it as long as you have your air, right?" Phil pulled Dan's shirt over his head and massaged his beautiful chest.

"Yes ... yes, Daddy." Dan bucked his hips up into the air between them and cried for more.

"And when Daddy's hands are wrapped around your throat? What do you do then, Daniel?" Phil's fingers curled into Dan's waistband and tugged his pants down his long thighs.

"Then I shut my eyes and squeeze them for you, Daddy." Dan reached out to touch the man who made him feel like a complete wreck.

"Very good. So, you know that your eyes must stay open the entire time, yes, Daniel?" Phil had Dan down to his boxer-briefs now.

"Yes. Open. Eyes open." Dan's eyes popped open. He had to stay on top of their safety rules, or the whole thing was off.

Phil looked down to see that Dan was already leaking. He felt Dan through his underwear. He was so long and hard. He balls were pulled up tightly against his body.

Phil put his hot mouth over the material and brought his lips together. Dan squirmed and kicked in pleasure.

"Fuck, Phil. Please touch me."

He removed his own pants and crawled up the length of Dan's beautiful body, stopping at his navel. He kissed him there, sensually running his tongue through the little dip. Dan moaned and tugged on Phil's hair.

"Daddy ... _yes_."

Phil moved lower, parting Dan's legs with his own. His own hard cock rubbed against the sheets as he took Dan in his hands.

"Oh shit." Dan arched his back, unintentionally pushing the juicy head of his cock into Phil's face. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Baby." Phil licked at his smooth head. "Want to fuck up into my mouth? Want Daddy to take care of your pretty cock?"

Dan screamed. He actually screamed at Phil's words, wiggling his hips underneath him. Phil smirked as Dan's cock bobbed in front of his mouth. He rubbed his lips across the hot tip.

"Yes! Jesus ..." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's hips to help lift him up and into his waiting mouth.

"Fuck me, Dan. Fuck my mouth ... go on, Baby." Phil watched as his blissed-out boyfriend shook with excitement. He thrust up eagerly, pushing his throbbing cock right up into Phil.

Phil hummed around him. He lay on his belly, grinding his own thick cock against the soft sheets. They rumpled up underneath him, creating a pocket. He fucked into it as Dan thrust in and out of his mouth.

"Phil!" Dan gripped the sheets with both fists and slammed his head back against the pillow. He lowered his ass to the mattress and circled his hips. Phil followed.

Dan lay still for a moment, and Phil realized that he was trying to calm himself down. He watched as Phil rotated his hips down into the bed.

"Daddy ..." Dan gasped. "What are you-?"

"I'm fucking into the sheets until I can have  _you_." Phil looked at Dan as he continued to rub himself. Dan could see a wet stain in the mound of sheets. Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Now Phil. I need you right _now_." Dan pulled his legs up to his chest, opening himself up to Phil. "I stretched already, Daddy ... before the stream ... like a good boy."

Phil stopped and stared at him, all spread out and ready. His cock twitched, and he felt more of his slippery fluid leak out and hang off of him.

"Good boy, Daniel ... such foresight." Phil crawled up between Dan's knees and stroked the sensitive skin around his open hole. "So pretty, Sweetheart. I wish you could see yourself."

Dan wished that Phil could see himself right now. His face and chest were flushed, his abdomen was pulled in tightly, and his thick cock hung away from his body. His dark hair was a mess, partially eclipsing his right eye. Though his eyes were black with lust, the blue ring of his iris penetrated him deeply. Phil's lips were pink and swollen from having taken Dan's cock just moments ago.

Dan continued to admire him as he opened the bottle of lubricant. Dan sat up suddenly, holding out his hands to accept the thick, slippery liquid.

"Let me do it ... please, Phil."

Phil bit his lip as he drizzled lube into Dan's left palm. He sat back on his heels as Dan stroked him with slippery hands. It felt so good. Dan moved both hands along him, twisting over his plump head.

"Fuck, Dan." Phil sighed.

Dan lay back and pulled him in between his legs. Phil groaned deeply as he pushed into him. Dan pushed down into the mattress and against his lover, taking him deeper and deeper.

"Already taking all of me?"

Phil kissed him and reached down to hold Dan's still-wet cock. Dan squealed. Phil pumped into him at an impressive speed.

"Daddy ... I’m not going to last very long … oh, Christ."

Phil grunted and moaned as he wiggled around inside of Dan, trying to avoid his prostate so soon. He found the perfect position, fucking into him without tipping him over that razor-thin edge.

Dan's head bobbed, and he tilted it so that Phil could reach him.

"Kiss me." Dan tugged at Phil's hips, bringing him to his chest.

Phil kissed him greedily and then moved down his neck. "I need to mark you, Dan. I am going to wrap my hands around your pretty little neck and keep you from breathing while I make you come."

Dan nearly cried, shoving a hand down to grab the base of his own cock. He was not going to come yet.

Phil licked and nipped at his throat while pounding into his perfect ass. It was hard for him to keep from coming himself. He had to hold back, just one minute longer.

Dan nodded and kept his eyes open and on Phil's. He watched at Phil's hands came up and gripped his neck, his thumbs meeting directly over his windpipe.

Dan nodded furiously and cried for Phil. "Choke me, Daddy!"

Phil angled his cock toward Dan's prostate and thrust into it repeatedly, at the same time, he felt Dan release his own cock. He pressed his thumbs into the flesh of his boyfriend's neck and watched his face intensely.

Dan flushed immediately, his eyes widened, exposing his dark amber rings. He gasped, bit his lip and kicked his legs.

Phil released the pressure and let Dan get some air. As soon as he saw Dan draw in another long breath, he did it again.

This time, Phil had him coming hard. Dan convulsed below him, struggling for oxygen. It felt so unbelievably otherworldly to be trapped in this space with the man that he loved and trusted more than anything.

Phil came hard and long into Dan, pulling his hands away immediately. Dan sucked in a rush of air, his chest heaving wildly. He was still spurting his fluid with the final contractions.

Phil, who was considerably less vocal during an orgasm, yelped as he pumped into Dan.

"Jesus Christ, Phil!" Dan sobbed into his hands. "That was insane."

Phil thought so too. He had been so nervous, but the relief that came knowing that Dan was fine, not to mention completely high, made him so incredibly sleepy.

He pulled out of Dan and rolled to his side.

"Worth the wait?" Phil smiled at the ceiling. He gripped his chest.

"Fuck, yes." Dan rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you tell?" He laughed and gestured to the copious amount of creamy liquid over his own abdomen.

"Christ, that's hot." Phil lifted his head to see his gorgeous boyfriend covered in his own come. He reached over and dipped his finger into Dan's precious belly button where it had pooled.

Dan watched in awe as Phil sucked it off of his finger.

"Fucking hell, Phil." Dan dropped his head back to the pillow and covered his face with his hands.

Phil laughed as he rubbed his baby's thigh. "I love you and your kinks, Daniel."


End file.
